The Choice
by Firewolfe
Summary: Why did Cain Leave Cassiopeia in the colonies?


The Choice

The Fifth Fleet pulled out of the colonies. They were on a relief mission to help their allied the Delphi. Commander Cain was certain that this mission would be short and successful. When he returned he would have to have a long hard talk with both Sheba and Cassiopeia.

He walked back to his quarters to say goodbye to Cassiopeia. He knew that he was going to miss the lady deeply. However it was hardly fair to take her out with him. She was highly sought after in her profession and she was still very young. He cared deeply for her. However, he also knew that Sheba resented the young socialtor deeply. In a way he understood because he had become close to her rather quickly. He ran his hand through his hair as he thought of how the lady had saved his sanity. He owed her deeply. After he lost Bethany he had almost given in to despair. However, the mandatory counseling sessions with Cassiopeia had helped him stay sane and given him back his desire to live and fight. He could admit he had resisted the need to go to a councilor at first. He was of a generation that did not easily share their feelings. Cain had gone out and gotten totally and completely drunk several times. His grief had been a living thing. Fortunately he had several really good friends who would not allow him to wallow in self pity. Friends who wanted him whole and sane. He owed them all. Tolan for having the courage to call Adama and Baltar. His second had seen he was going into a deep depression and called in the calvary. His long time friends had came in and picked him up before he could get into yet another bar fight. Adama had tossed his sorry ass into a shower and Baltar called in Cassiopeia. He might now serve as Adar's ambassador but he was still connected to the right people in the temple.

Looking back Cain knew they had both saved him. Adama had convinced him to go to counciling, ok he he ordered him to and Baltar had gotten him the best. Cain smiled he had been so resistant and first. However, Cassiopeia was a skilled worker. She had taken his verbal abuse and helped him heal. Cain knew Sheba thought he had just simply jumped into bed with her. However, the fact was it had taken almost a month of verbal sparring and even a physical fight or two for that to happen. Oh, Cain could be honest he had wanted the lovely woman from the beginning. However, he was not one to simply take. That might surprise many but he had loved his wife. Even with her gone he had been faithful to her memory. However, he had been pushed. Anger was not the most constructive emotion but, it was all he had. Cassiopeia had used it to relight his will to live. They had eventually become lovers and when that happened the real healing began. He could talk to her after a night or even day of passion. Looking back he knew he owed the lady. Because of that he had to be certain of his feelings. Cain would not risk hurting her.

He had to admit Baltar had a point. He needed to be sure for all their sakes. If he chose to seal with Cassiopeia he had to be certain. He could hurt her otherwise. So he was going on this mission away from her for the first time in months to see if what he felt was real. It would also give Cassiopeia a chance to thing as well. Cain had hinted at his feelings and he could see that there was more to their relationship now that that of a client and socialtor. However leaving the order was a serious thing and he wanted Cassiopeia to be certain she could be happy as his wife.

She walked up to him and he took her into his arms. They kissed deeply. "I am going to miss you old war Daggit."

Cain smiled and knew he was making the right choice. They needed to be certain. "I will miss you too beloved. Come I will walk you to your shuttle. I will be back soon."

"Good luck and be sure to stop by and give my respects to the high priestess."

"I will, she is a nice lady."Cain said with a grin. Yes waiting was the right choice. When he got back with luck he could be ready to begin again. Plus the mission would give him time to talk and get Sheba's blessings. He did not wish to hurt his daughter. However, as he walked Cassiopeia to the shuttle he knew he did not want to give her up. He was selfish like that. She made him feel young and alive and that was worth everything to him.

As they reached the shuttle Cassiopeia kissed him and said "Be safe. I need you."

"I will, see you soon. I love you." Cain replied.

She nodded and left without another word. However the smile on her face made him certain that they would work.

He turned away and headed back to the bridge. It was the right choice to leave her for now. Time enough to make things official when he got back. The mission was a milk run. He would have to take Baltar out to dinner for giving it to him. It was just enough to keep him from getting bored but not too dangerous. Yes he owed his old friend dinner for helping him back into warrior mold. He would help their allies and then come home and begin to rebuild his family. Life was good.

The End.


End file.
